My Favorite Pillow
by gatorgirl2016
Summary: Draco finds out he is pregnant and is worried about Harry's reaction. A short and sweet little ficlet, no lemons but a few curse words and homosexual situations.


I was dead. Yep, there was no other way to put it. I was dead the moment the doctor came in the room and said "congratulations". I was pregnant, I was bloody pregnant. Just to clarify, that was not a good thing. If the circumstances were different then I'm sure I would have been as happy as a kneazle who had just found a knut. Sadly, I wasn't in a good position to be pregnant. My boyfriend and I weren't even married and having children was definitely a conversation we hadn't even approached.

Ughh, he is going to be furious when he finds out. Of course not telling him had crossed my mind once or twice but that would only make things worse once he found out and he would find out. I mean, when you live with someone, concealment charms only go so far. There was no way I was having an abortion nor was I going to put the child up for adoption. This baby would be my own flesh and blood and they will be raised by their father.

If you're a little confused by that last statement, let me clarify. I am a guy and I'm gay and I am now pregnant with my boyfriend's child. Here's another tidbit, my boyfriend is Harry Potter and my name is Draco Malfoy. That's right; the Ice Prince of Slytherin gets shagged just about every night by the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He hates it when I call him that but I just can't help myself.

So, back to the matter at hand. I was now sitting inside of a room in Saint Mungo's while Dr. Michaels went to get all the different potions I would need to help with the pregnancy. I was so nervous that I was destroying my perfectly clipped nails and if I didn't stop, they would start to bleed. I force my fingers away from my mouth and shove them under my thighs.

Just as I was about to go insane, the doctor walks back in, his arms full of bottles, "Well, Mr. Malfoy this should be an adequate enough supply to last you for the rest of the pregnancy. Of course, if you run out, you can always get more. Now, do you have any questions for me?"

I shake my head. All the questions I have were not ones that could be answered by Dr. Michaels, "No sir, I don't."

He nods, hands me the potions and dosage guide, and then walks out. I take one last breath before dragging myself to my feet and following the doctor. The receptionist smiles politely as I approach the desk. She quietly takes the potions and bags them up for me. I quickly pay her the five galleons I owe and then head out. I hunch into the coat I am wearing, praying no one recognizes me.

Not that people really notice me that much anymore. After the War, Harry cleared my family of all charges. My parents moved to France and I ended up rooming with Harry in his flat. It was the only place I could find that didn't mind an ex Death Eater. To say our relationship was rocky at the beginning would be simplifying things. We both threatened to strangle each other numerous times but it never happened. One day we turned our anger into something else and it was smoother sailing since. We still fight of course but our fights no longer held hatred and contempt like they used to. After we started dating, the Wizarding World was furious but after one public statement from Harry saying that the World could go fuck themselves, they left us both alone.

The reason I didn't want anyone to notice me was I am hoping to beat Harry home. I want to hide the potions and try to come up with an excuse. I am going to tell him the truth, just not today. As I walk away from the hospital, I decide to stop by one of the muggle grocery stores and make Harry a surprise dinner. Hopefully it would be a big enough distraction from my doctor's appointment.

As I head inside the building, I hear someone call out my name. I curse under my breath before turning around. I scan the parking lot and finally my gaze falls on my dear friend Pansy Parkinson. She hurries forward and envelops me in a hug. I grudgingly return it. Normally I would be happy to see her but the present circumstances prove otherwise.

Noticing my coldness she remarks, "Well, somebody has his knickers in a twist. What's wrong, haven't had Potter's cock up your arse in a few days? You are always such a grouch when you've been denied sex for too long."

I groan at her blatant statement, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm ever friends with you. Do you even think about what you say or does everything that goes through your head come out your mouth?"

She loops her arm through mine and laughs as she pulls me inside, "Draco, darling, you know you love me for being so blunt and honest. Now, are you going to answer the question or shall I entertain you with some of my conquests that would be sure to have you all hot and bothered in an instant."

I pull away from her and grab a cart before heading down towards the meat section. I figure she would go her own way but instead she chooses to follow me like a lost puppy. I stop as I near the freezer full of steak. I look it over and finally pull out a pack of filet mignon that cost more than what most people make in a day. I continue shopping until I have everything I need to make Harry the perfect dinner. Pansy has started talking about one of her many conquests but I tune her out as I shop and didn't even notice when she had finished.

She easily picks up on my ignorance, "You haven't heard a word I said have you? Obviously not." She looks over the groceries in my cart before commenting, "You are either desperate to get Potter in your pants or you are trying to hide something. Since we've been friends since we could walk I'm going to go with the latter."

I pay for my purchases before heading back to my car. Upon Harry's insistence we had both gotten our driver's license. It was a necessity since we live in the muggle part of London and our flat was a decent way from Diagon Alley. Just as I was about to open the door, Pansy blocks the way.

I glare at her, "Would you please move?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and glares right back, "Not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you. You've been acting like a moping dick since I ran into you."

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, a habit I had picked up from the Golden Boy, before replying, "Can you keep a secret?"

She smirks, "Really, you're going to ask me that?"

I roll my eyes, "Sometimes you are such a pain. I went to the doctors today and got some rather troubling news."

Her eyes narrow as she asks, "What kind of troubling?"

My shoulders slump as I mutter, "The, Congrats, you've got a kid growing inside your stomach kind."

For the first time, Pansy was quiet. Sadly it only lasted a second for in the next moment she squeals and throws her arms around me. I grimace as her squeals are quite high pitched and are hurting my ears. I pry her away from me and rub my head, trying to stop the ringing inside.

Pansy gushes, "Oh my gosh, Draco this is wonderful? How far along are you? Is it a boy or girl? When can we go shopping?" She pauses in her questions and her eyes go incredibly wide as she realizes one thing, "You haven't told Potter yet, have you? That's what the dinner and the mopey mood is all about."

I sigh, she has me cornered, "Ever the wise one aren't you? No, I haven't told Harry and to be honest I don't know how. We've never discussed kids. What if he gets mad or doesn't want the child? I love him but I already love this baby."

I rub at my eyes as I feet the oncoming tears. I refuse to cry, I absolutely refuse to. Of course my hormones win and soon enough tears are sliding down my cheeks. Pansy pulls me into a hug and I lean into her heavily.

She whispers, "It's ok, hon. It's all going to be just fine. Harry might be upset but if he loves you like I think he does, he will be happier than anything."

I pull away to look her in the eye, "You think?"

She smiles brightly at me, "Absolutely. Now get on home and fix your boyfriend his special dinner. Call me later this week and let me know how everything goes." She wipes the tears from my face, "Everything will be alright, I promise."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and then walks away. I collect myself before getting into the car and driving home. Along the way, I think of a thousand different ways to tell Harry of the newest complication in our relationship but each one is worse than the last. As I pull into the garage and turn the car off, I let my head drop to the steering wheel. I jump and curse as the horn goes off.

I rub my forehead; I feel a headache coming and groan. I grab the bags from the back seat and head inside. I drop all the food on the counter and take a moment to look around the flat. It was a modest apartment but it suited Harry and I just fine. After the War, I had gained an appreciation for the finer things in life. Harry was never comfortable with a life of luxury and so the flat had been perfect for us. It was two stories. On the bottom were the kitchen, dining room, and living room. Upstairs were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small office for Harry and I to work in.

Harry worked for the Ministry of Magic as head of the Auror department. He and I were both immensely proud of his accomplishments. I was a stay at home author. People had been shocked to find that I was very good at writing children's stories and it had helped to ease the hatred of me.

This had been my life for almost four years now and I wasn't ready to give it up. It had taken too much for me to get here and I would be damned if I lost it. I place my hand over my stomach and grimace. I pray that this one thing wouldn't change my life as I know it.

I shake myself from my stupor and start working on dinner. Besides the filet mignon, I had brought broccoli, garlic bread, mashed potatoes, and for dessert pumpkin pie. If this didn't put Harry in a good mood, then nothing would. Just as I am setting the table, I hear the door open. I smile as I go through Harry's routine in my mind.

He takes his scarf off and hangs it on the coat rack. He kicks his shoes off and leaves them by the door. His bag slips from his shoulders to land next to his shoes. He stretches, his back cracking multiple times. He rubs his hand over the picture of us hanging on the wall and smiles. Then he heads off to come find me.

I look up just as he walks in. I walk over and he opens his arms for me to step inside. He places gentle kisses on my face and finally our lips lock in a passionate kiss. It doesn't take long before both of us are gasping for air and break away. Harry notices the table and pulls away to look at everything that is set out.

He turns to me, "What's wrong?"

I shrug, "What? Something has to be wrong for me to fix my boyfriend a special dinner? I can't just do something nice out of the goodness of my heart?"

He crosses his arm as he leans against the table, "Draco, love, the only time you go this far out the way is when you want something or are trying to hide something. Since all you have to do is look at me with those puppy dog eyes of yours and you get whatever you want, I'm assuming you are trying to hide something."

I pull out a chair and sit and I remark, "You know, Pansy said the same thing earlier. Am I really that predictable?"

Harry scoots towards me and leans over to kiss me as he says, "Very muchly so. Now, do I find out before or after dinner?"

I sigh, "Well, we might as well enjoy the food so I guess it will wait."

Harry kneels in front of me so our eyes lock, "Dray, whatever it is, we will work through. I love you and I'm not leaving any time soon, not ever if you want me for that long."

My hormones act up again and I pull Harry towards me as I break out into tears. I can feel his hesitancy before he wraps his arms around me. I know he is confused and I hated that I was the cause of it. After my little episode is over, we sit down to a very pleasant meal. Harry keeps the talk light by telling me about his day.

His team had finally caught the criminal they had been chasing for near a year now. The bastard had been going around and leaving exploding potions for muggles to find. At least a dozen people had been killed and even more injured. Harry said they were all just glad to get him off the streets.

After dinner, we quietly washed the dishes together and then retired to the living room, a cup of hot chocolate in each of our hands. We sit on the couch, our shoulders and thighs touching. Harry loops his him around me and I lay my cheek on his shoulder. His free hand swirls my hair around his finger absentmindedly.

Just as I think he has forgotten about earlier he says, "Now, what were you trying to hide from me?"

I tense up and instinctively my hand goes to my stomach, "Well, you know I had the doctor's appointment today."

He nods and asks, "How did it go? Did they figure out why you've been getting sick in the mornings and why you've been so tired lately? Is it a cold or something?"

I take a sip of my drink. I know I'm stalling but the fear of rejection is so strong. I completely finish the drink and Harry takes the cup from my hands and sits it down. He turns toward me and I know I am out of options and out of time.

I nervously play with my shoelace as I say, "I don't have a cold. In fact considering my condition, I am doing just fine."

Harry looks at me curiously, "What condition? Draco, puking your guts out isn't normal. Neither is being tired all the time."

I roll my eyes and come out with the truth, "Well, when you have to care for another person and they don't like what you feed it, then yeah you'd be tired and sick to."

Harry has a skeptic look on his face as he asks, "Draco, what are you talking about? How does feeding someone make you sick?"

I let out my breath in a rush, "It makes me sick because the person I'm taking care of is growing inside on my belly right this instant." I pause and look at my stomach, "I'm pregnant Harry with your child."

Harry jumps off at the couch and looks at me as if I've sprouted another head. My worst fears have been confirmed. Deciding that I didn't want to get hurt any more, I quickly get defensive.

I jump up to and nearly shout, "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would be mad. Well fine. I'm just going to go pack my things and then you'll never have to see me or this kid again."

Without even waiting for him to respond, I rush upstairs to our room. I slam the door behind me, once again with tears running down my face. I open the closet and find my suitcase. I throw it open and start grabbing anything within my reach that is mine. As the reality of the situation sinks in, my legs give out and I crumple to the ground. My shoulders shake with the fierceness of my sobs. Everything was unravelling around me and I had no way to stop it. I am shocked when I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my torso.

Harry growls in my ear, "Damn you Draco, next time give me a chance to say something before you run off and jump to conclusions."

He gets up and returns a moment later with a potion vial in his hand. I drink it without question. In minutes the effects of the calming drought start to kick in. Harry drags me from the floor and to our bed. He forces me to sit down and then sits beside me. He grabs my hand in his and I look at him.

My voice is gravelly as I say, "I wasn't jumping to conclusions. Your reaction didn't exactly scream excitement."

Harry snorts, "No but it didn't scream anger either. Shock and disbelief maybe but not anger. Draco, love, I didn't even know wizards could get pregnant."

I am surprised, "What? You've lived in the Wizarding World for years and while male pregnancies aren't extremely common they aren't unheard of."

His features soften as he squeezes my hand, "Dray, I don't have eyes for anyone else but you. I just assumed those men were overweight or something. I grew up with muggles and men can't get pregnant in their world."

I snort, "Obviously. They don't have the magic running in their veins that make male pregnancies possible. I will admit most wizards usually have to take a fertility potion to boost their magic but obviously you and I didn't have that problem."

Harry chuckles, "Apparently not. How did this happen in the first place? You can't tell me it was just luck. We've slept together dozens of times and neither of us has used a condom so care to explain?"

I get up and leave the room. I head to our office and walk over to my side of it. I whisper an unlocking spell on the bottom drawer of my desk and pull out one of the many vials. When I return to our room, I drop it on the bed and wait for Harry's reaction.

Of course his ability at potions was always limited so he asks, "And what is this?"

I shake my head nonchalantly, "It's basically an anti-fertility potion. It's the reason neither you nor I were ever pregnant before. It's like wizard birth control. It keeps me from getting pregnant and it made my sperm sterile so you wouldn't get pregnant."

He rubs his hand through his hair, "So, why did you quit taking it or never tell me about it."

I once more sit down, "I figured you knew or just accepted the fact since you never brought it up. I didn't quit taking the potion. I missed one dose because I ran out. Remember that night you came home with the news of your promotion? I had run out that day and never had a chance to get more. I figured one night wouldn't hurt but obviously it made all the difference."

Harry stares at me before shifting his gaze to my stomach. Very tentatively he reaches out and places his hand on my stomach. The look on his face makes me understand that he isn't upset about me being pregnant. Already he looks like the proud father I knew he would be."

He looks back at me, his hand still on my belly, "So I guess you're about two months along then?"

I smile, "Something like that, yeah. So, you're not mad, you're alright with the fact that we are going to be parents."

He pulls me into him and leans his chin on my head, "Dray, I'm happier than I've ever been. It was a surprise but a very good one. I've always wanted a family and now I will. It's all thanks to you. I love you so much."

I snuggle into him as I whisper, "I love you to."

He reaches over to the nightstand and pulls something out. He places a small box onto my lap. I look at him quizzically but he just motions for me to open it. I gasp as inside is a beautiful silver band with emeralds arranged around it.

I pull out of the embrace to look at Harry. He slides off the bed and gets on one knee. He grabs the box and once more presents it to me.

"Draco, I've loved you for a long time now and I've wanted to ask you for a while but could never find the right time. I guess this is as good as any. Will you make me the happiest man on the planet by becoming my partner, my husband?"

It wasn't the most eloquent speech nor was it the most romantic but for me it was perfect. I couldn't even speak so I throw my arms around Harry's neck and nod furiously all the while kissing him with everything I have. He squeezes me to him as closely as possible and I couldn't have felt better.

When we part, he is smiling like an idiot, "I guess that is a yes then?"

I lightly punch him on the arm, "Of course it is a yes, you dope."

He kisses me again before sliding the ring on my finger. We both stare at it for a second before we are once more lost in our passion.

Fifteen Months Later

I sit on the couch with my husband and our beautiful little girl. After the proposal, between Molly Weasley and my mother, Harry and I were married in just four short months. It had been a small, quiet affair with only our family and close friends. It had been one of the best days of my life. Three months later, I gave birth to Lilly Narcissa Malfoy-Potter.

She was as precious as she was spoiled. She had my blonde hair but Harry's eyes. Even though she was only eight months, she got into more trouble than what Harry did at Hogwarts. She was also a messy eater and slightly clumsy. I often told Harry that the only thing she inherited from me was the hair. He would just laugh and tell me I loved her anyways. Which was the truth, I love both of them more than they will ever know.

I look at the clock on the wall, "Time for me to go arrange lunch. You know how fussy our little princess can be."

I slowly stand up and stretch before placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

As I walk away I hear Harry say, "We both know it isn't you that's the fussy one in our house. But we won't tell papa we're onto him, will we, love?"

I just shake my head as I walk away. I was not fussy, needy but never fussy. It took me fifteen minutes to get lunch made because I had to deal with the house elf. Tinks was hired, yes hired, after Lilly was born. She was too much of a handful for me to write and try and watch. Thanks to Granger and her anti-mistreatment policies, all house elves were now hired and paid for their work. They could even quit if they want. Tinks had said she wasn't going to make lunch because she was on break.

After I have the table set I call out, "Lunch is finally ready. Honestly, I should never have let you talk me into Granger's liberated house elves… they are impossible to work with." I wait a few minutes but get no response so I call again, "Harry?"

I walk into the living room to find both Harry and Lilly asleep on the couch. Lilly was lying on top of Harry and using him for a pillow. I lean over the back of the couch and stare at them lovingly.

I mutter to myself, "Little traitor… I carried you for nine months but you prefer him for your pillow."

I reach over and run my hand through the ever growing golden locks and whisper, "That's okay princess. Your Daddy is my favorite pillow, too. Our secret."

I pull my wand from my pocket and whisper a quick spell. The couch magically grows to accommodate another person. I lay down beside Harry and Lilly. Harry instinctively turns into me. I curl up next to him with my arm resting on his stomach. I smile as Lilly reaches out and wraps her hand around one of my fingers. This was my life and I couldn't be happier was my last thought as I drift off into sleep.

* * *

**I hoped you like it. This was inspired by a set of pictures and it has been bugging me for a while to write and just glad I finally did. I'd love to hear from you guys so don't be shy and leave a review!**


End file.
